Carmilla's servant
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Lord of Shadows. Gabriel surrenders to Carmilla's seduction. So she uses him. And he loves her. Falls utterly in love with her. Rated M for mature moments.


"Gabriel... your mission is doomed." Carmilla said. The beautiful vampiress smiled at me. She was... so beautiful.

Wearing a dark cloak, she was almost totally naked. Her pale, smooth skin was exposed to me in all of it's glory. Her voice was low, and throaty, and pleasant to hear. It was so pleasant I wouldn't have minded sitting there, listening to her speak, just relaxing in the presence of the queen.

She was truly a sight to behold. Her magnificent breasts were barely hidden by the cloak she wore, which revealed nearly all of her skin, including her belly button. I had to fight the desire to approach her, and reach out to touch her wonderfully pale skin, the ugliness of life had been replaced by the beauty of death, by her eternal, unchanging beauty.

Her voice seemed to reach out and touch my mind, filling it with desires. She tempted me. She tempted me with every part of her presence. All of her, even her very soul, seemed to want me to calm down, and approach her, give into her unnatural embrace. "I can promise you, immense pleasure." She whispered. She smiled, the sort of smile that tempts men into making stupid decisions. "I can promise you a purpose. A real one." She whispered, aware of the effects her voice was having on me. She seemed aware of the beauty of her voice. Of the hypnotic power it possessed on mortals. Of the way it made mortals... want to be immortal.

"An eternity here, with me." She said, temptingly she would slowly twist her body in my direction slowly moving her eternal form towards me, in a manner that even succubi couldn't match. As she stepped forward, she shed her cloak. Her naked, glorious body was revealed in all of its unnatural beauty, its eternal radiance. The desire to step into her embrace was growing more powerful each second. To step forward and accept her offer of eternal pleasure, and I wanted to place my head against her breasts, and allow myself to become her plaything. I felt myself growing hard, much to my displeasure, and to a part of me's pleasure. "And if I accept your offer?" I said, wanting to hear more, more of the offer, and more of her lust inducing voice.

"Then you will be mine." She said simply, smirking at me. "You will become my sword. My shield. I will become... your sole purpose." She said smiling, her smile making Gabriel's heart beat faster, possibly for the last time. "But I will not make you a vampire. No... you will be my servant. And my favorite wine. You will be many things to me. You will become corrupted, you will become a pawn on my map of chess, with me being your king and queen." She said smiling gleefully, as she imagined the thing's he'd do. She smiled as she approached him, imagining his corruption, how he'd try to resist at first, but wouldn't be able too, and finally how Gabriel would give in, desiring her pleasure above all else. How a mind once so strong, would become so twisted, and distorted, wanting nothing more than to serve someone it once desired to destroy. She wanted to hasten his corruption.

"Gabriel let me touch you." She said, begging, her voice imploring me to approach her. I took a tentative step forward, resisting, but unable to ignore the desire in her voice. I wanted her to touch me. I wanted to be naked in her presence, like my soul was, unable to hide, not wanting to escape her gaze, but rather feel it all over me. A part of me, felt the thirst that pierced her thoughts, felt her craving hot blood, and I wanted to expose my neck to her fangs, I wanted to beg her to sate her thirst using my life-force. Her corruption was working its way into my mind. I wondered if any greater pleasure than the pain of her fangs piercing my neck could possibly exist. I could not think of a more wonderful being than her. The queen in front of me. "Can I become a knight of yours one day?" I asked, my mind slowly slipping into acceptance of the thought of serving her. She smiled. It was the sort of smile that someone smiled, when they knew that they had won.

"Take off your clothes." She commanded, in the voice of a queen, one that would not be disobeyed. Smiling, I obeyed, knowing I was making a decision I wouldn't change later on... and not caring.

"Queen... make me part of your family." I said, smiling and then adding "Not an actual member of course. But a servant. I want to help you and Laura. I want to be your courier, your slave, your snack." I said, fantasizing about Carmilla's fangs in my neck, draining me of life-force, taking what is hers, my life.

She approached me, and in a swift movement, stuck her fangs into my neck.

The first thing that occurred was... I went blind. I felt my eyes darken, as all I saw went black. It was disorienting. To say the least. But then my sense of touch went away. I could no longer feel the air touch my skin. I couldn't feel anything. But for a few moments I could still hear, and I heard everything. I even heard the sounds of my heart slowing down, and Carmilla's beginning to pump my blood through her system. That faded away as well.

When all of my senses, including taste, faded away I was left with blackness. Truth be told, at this time I was almost certainly unconscious. Everything was gone. All of my senses. My body was left with a sensation that vaguely resembling burning. Horrific burning. The sort that I assumed a witch would feel if she were burned at the stake. Fire twisting around, and even within my body, unending, unceasing pain. But I found relief in the knowledge that one way or another this is what Carmilla desired. That faith, and that trust made the fire burn just a bit less.

I could feel it, even in unconsciousness. Fire, spreading everywhere. To each bit of my body. Even my brain, and my fingertips. For what felt like hours, my "thoughts" would be replaced with searing agony. And when the fire wasn't consuming my mind it was busy lashing out at the rest of my body. Even when the "fire" moved, it left scars, mental scars, mental reminders of the pain. Not that I minded. After a while, the fire began to feel almost comfortable. Like a dull ache in the leg, after you fall and injure yourself.

It did stop however. After what felt like days, the fire slowed down, and eventually ceased. And I was able to open my eyes. What greeted me, was something that was a wonderful reward for all of the pain I had suffered.


End file.
